Series 1 (Episode 3)
Episode 3 is the 3rd episode in Series 1. It originally aired on 22nd Feburary 1978. Summary Mrs Preston is trying to get Judy out of the house to get on school on time. Judy tells her mum she doesn't like Grange Hill as it's too big and she doesn't know anyone, but Mrs Preston tells Judy she has to make an effort to make friends. Mrs Preston says they will discuss the situation later, but to Judy, her mother always says that and they never do. Mrs Preston gives Judy 20p to buy something for herself. As soon as Judy enters registration, Tucker Jenkins and Benny Green take Judy's satchel and play piggy in the middle. Trisha Yates intervenes and gets Judy's satchel back and Trisha tells Tucker he should have been the piggy in the middle. When Mr Mitchell arrives, he is about to deliver some news to Benny when he notices Tucker in Hughes' chair. Tucker asks if he can sit there just for today and Mr Mitchell agrees-in detention. Mr Mitchell then tells Benny he has been selected to play for the school team on the condition he gets himself some football boots and Benny says it shouldn't be a problem as his mum had a win at bingo and promised to buy him a pair if he got in. Judy waits outside for Trisha, however Trisha and another girl walks past without noticing her. Judy miserably stands by another wall, but Jackie Heron and her friends, Lucy and Brenda crowd round her. When they spot a teacher, Judy runs whilst their attention is diverted. Judy runs into the cloakroom, but Jackie, Lucy and Brenda find and Bconfront her. Jackie says it's her birthday and they look through Judy's pockets and Jackie takes 20p as well as Judy's fountain pen, a gift from her granddad. Jackie says Judy can buy back her pen for 75p and they tell Judy not to tell the staff. Jackie, Lucy and Brenda leave and Judy starts picking up her things. Trisha, who is passing, sees Judy and goes in to see Judy and asks if she is OK. Judy says nothing is wrong and storms out. Judy is walking home for lunch and Lucy spots her from the shop, who notifies Jackie and Brenda. They hide behind an advertisement and when Judy arrives, they pull her to one side. Jackie asks Judy if she hadn't forgot her birthday. Judy says she hasn't and Jackie asks if she wants her pen back and Judy does, however she hasn't got any. Jackie insists she finds somewhere to get some, but Judy doesn't know. Jackie then forcefully asks Judy where she lives and Judy says on the Rockfield estate, so Jackie realises her parents must be worth a bit and she telks Judy to ask her mum. When Judy wonders what will happen if her parents don't give her any, Jackie says it will be goodbye to her pen. Trisha, who is also going home for lunch with older sister, Carol, notices Judy with Jackie, Lucy and Brenda from the opposite side of the road. She tells Carol that it's strange as Judy hasn't got any friends and never speaks to anyone. Carol says it doesn't seem that way and she wouldn't be friebds with Jackie, Lucy or Brenda as everything is wrong with them and she advises Trisha to stay away from them and tell Judy as well. On the way back to school, Jackie is still hanging around the shop with Lucy and Brenda whilst taking things off a younger child and Trisha tells Carol she wants to buy something from the shop. From inside the shop, Trisha is staring at Jackie, Lucy and Brenda and Carol asks her sister what is keeping her because through lunch, Trisha was desperate to get back to school. A fed up Carol informs Trisha she can choose by herself so she can get to school. Coming out of the shop, Brenda pushes Jackie, resukting in colliding with Carol, who drops her bag. Jackie apologises, saying it was an accident as she was pushed. Carol orders Jackie to pick her bag up before walking away. Judy is passing the shop, hoping Jackie and her friends don't notice her, but she ends up running when they see her and they chase after her. Trisha emerges from the shop and also runs after Judy to try and help her. Judy is chased into the cloakroom and Jackie is about to bully Judy again when Trisha intervenes. Trisha defends herself and Judy and tells Jackie to pick on someone her own size and when Jackie suggests her, Trisha calls Jackie a big mouth and that she won't find her such a pushover. Jackie is about to start on Trisha when a couple of older students enter, so Jackie, Brenda and Lucy leave and they say they will sort Trisha out after school. One of the 5th formers called Mary approaches Trisha and asks if she is the sister of Carol and she asks if she is alright because of Jackie. Mary tells Trisha and Judy to watch out for Jackie, but Trisha is adamant she can look after herself. At home time, Judy is worried if Jackie meant the threat about sorting them out after school, but Trisha reassures her that she didn't as she's met plenty of that sort of person before. Judy asks if it would have been better to tell Mr Mitchell, but Trisha says there is nothing to tell and they probably won't be waiting, however they decide to wait around a little longer. Judy notices Trisha's earrings and thought students weren't allowed to wear jewellery, however Trisha points out it's after 4pm. Judy asks if Trisha's ears are pierced and Trisha says they are before telling Judy how it didn't hurt as Carol took her to have them done at 7 years old. Mr Mitchell is about to leave the school and he enquires to why Trisha and Judy are still at school and Trisha says they are waiting for someone. Mr Mitchell catches sight of Trisha's earrings, telling her he never saw them. Judy says she can't see anyone and asks Trisha how much longer they have to wait and Trisha tells her just a bit longer. Judy checks with Trisha if they shouldn't tell Mr Mitchell, but Trisha believes that would give Jackie a reason to pick on them. Judy and Trisha are soon forced out of the school by Mr Garfield, who is starting to lock up. From a classroom, Mary notices Trisha and Judy and notifies Carol, who is surprised to see Trisha still at school. Judy and Trisha are fine for a few moments, however Judy alerts Trisha after seeing Jackie, Brenda and Lucy. Jackie and her friend chase after Judy and Trisha, however Carol and Mary go after them. Trisha and Judy end up being cornered by Jackie, Lucy and Brenda and before Jackie can start, Carol and Mary step in to help. Carol holds Jackie up against a wall, demanding to know if she threatened Judy and Trisha, but whilst Jackie denys it, Trisha tells Carol she has and that Jackie took Judy's fountain pen, so Carol demands Jackie to give it back. When Carol asks if Jackie took anything else, Judy admits that Jackie took 20p and Carol insists that Jackie returns that to Judy before instructing Jackie to push off and not to take it out on either Trisha or Judy. Carol then turns her attention to Trisha and Judy and tells them they were idiots for not using their common sense and it was a good job Mary told her about the incident in the cloakroom. Trisha asks Carol if she knew, why didn't she stop them before and Carol says she was teaching her a lesson as she is a little too independent at times, but Trisha claims she can look after herself yet Carol disagrees with her after what happened. Judy asks Carol not to shout at Trisha as she accepts full responsibility. Carol advises her sister and Judy that if they can't stick up for themselves that they are to get someone who can and Mary adds the fact they should hav told their form teacher. Trisha believes that's squealing and Carol asks if she'd rather be beaten up and Carol tells them that if anything like that occurs again, they should tell someone like herself or their mum. Trisha and Judy promise to tell in future before heading home. Cast *Graham Ashley as Mr Garfield *Michael Percival as Mr Mitchell *Abigail Brown as Judy Preston *Todd Carty as Tucker Jenkins *Lucinda Duckett as Ann Wilson *Julia Gale as Carol Yates *Michelle Herbert as Trisha Yates *Miriam Mann as Jackie Heron *Robert Morgan as Justin Bennett *Kim Neve as Lucy *Terry Sue Patt as Benny Green *Karen Snow as Brenda *Tilly Vosburgh as Mary *Peggy Sinclair as Mrs Preston Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes